


The fuck do I name this? I have no idea

by Makowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Mostly Just Experimenting With A Different Writing Style, Transformation, eldritch horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Makoto and Izuru talk for a bit. That is all. Definitely nothin weird goin on with them, nope.





	The fuck do I name this? I have no idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely an experimental fic, so it won't make a ton of sense, I guess. Very inspired by H.P Lovecraft's stuff, along with some eldritch horror fics I've seen around. As Old As Time has haunted me ever since I read it 😔

__The day upon the moor was that of quiet solidarity, usual for the location. Humanity had left this place surprisingly untouched, despite the endless expanse of land that makes up the place. Not a single large animal could be spotted for miles, but it'd be false to presume it lifeless. Bugs, birds, and small mammals of all kinds called this endless grassy field of rolling hills and bright, colorful flowers home.

 

Yet, with the darkening of the sky's clouds and disappearance of the Sun followed the disappearance signs any sentient life that may have once been frolicking amongst the blades of grass only hours ago. The flowers, once so bright and colorful, now sat wilted on the dirt, desaturated petals brushing low against the grass. No storms brew within the sky, nor any breeze bothering to dance across the moor. Only still, lifeless silence.

 

Naegi stands amongst the valley, looking up to the sky with a look of indifference. His mind lazily flips through random thoughts to bide the plentiful time he holds. His own breath is baited within the still quiet of the moor. His gaze, upon closer inspection by a being that would happen to be nearby, is glazed and hazy. His arms hang limply at his sides, lacking any purpose to fill within the moment. He stands perfectly still, like a deer listening to its surroundings, awaiting any danger that may near it.

 

The man blinks slowly, turning his gaze to the right. There, draped within the glow of a single loose ray of sunlight from the deep grey sky, lies a man cloaked in black. The black cloak, upon first glance, would appear to be only that;a cloak made for those wishing to venture into the dark night. But a halved second more of watching, and one could easily spot the way the darkness writhes around him, long thin tendrils of shadowy hair that brush against the ground.

 

Naegi does not dare relax within the presence of the being, turning his entire body to face the thing before him. "Naegi Makoto." It echos his name with eerie flatness, enough to send a chill down the spine of even the most stoic of souls. "I must assume you are well aware of what has brought you here." He is well aware of why he is here, and is also well aware of the other being's knowingness as to why.

 

He takes naught a moment longer to fill in the tattered silence. "Kamukura Izuru." He says without wasting a single breath, the name falling sharply from his tongue like it were a vile pair of words falling on his ears. "Or would you find it more appropriate to go by the name of Hinata Hajime?" He murmurs the second name with a much more soft tone. It holds a better familiarity to one part of him, that he cannot resist the melancholic feeling of loss that stirs from it.

 

"You know we meet not under such strained circumstances. We meet as ourselves, and nothing less." That provokes a very different response from the smaller of the two, his tense stance being seeped away. His stature remains tall, however. A minute show of dominance to the other, weaker soul.

 

"Then dost thou know of mine nature?" A voice rings, yet not a breath is used to utter it into the air. An invasive, intrusive sound that only two beings may hear echo to and from their thoughts.

 

Izuru's breath is the one that hitches at the voice, eyes widening just the slightest bit. Naegi hums, and his voice once again reverberates within the man's skull. "Or dost thou only hadst a faint idea of my existence? A realization, dawned upon thine thoughts from a series of foreign dreams that one such as yourself could not have experienced in thine million lifetimes."

 

A form dips down from the sky, parting the deep gray clouds to reveal something one could only describe as a maw, decorated with tools for senses far beyond those possessed by the physical forms of the various animals that occupy this Earth. "... Do you own a true name, Naegi Makoto?" The tone feels strange upon Kamukura's tongue, for it is a tone that had only been used last by Hinata Hajime, his previous, much more human form. A tone of pure, utter curiosity. Not edged with knowingness, with venom.

 

The flowers that litter the ground break apart under the weight of the air, crumbling into nothing. The grass follows suit, shriveling up before being shredded by the mere presence of such a higher being. The higher form purrs, breath of pitch black permafrost that drips upon the moor. "I may, or I may not. That's naught of your concern, Kamukura-kun." He spits the name mockingly, his alternate form barking with its human voice. A sweet, innocent voice. Well known by the masses that follow his will like law.

 

Of course, he is not a being that abides by law, but the sheeple that crave his commands take laws like those on the height of physics. He is also not a being that abides by the norm of his "kind". He gains following, but in a much different way.

 

"Thou knows my goals are virtuous, unlike most beings that roam these cosmos." Tendrils, as a human could only compare them to, slink around the vastness of the moor, sinking into ancient roots spread under the once soft, springy grass. "You deigned it a good idea to lure me to my birthplace, which I will thank you for." Izuru panics just the slightest bit more, hair twitching in agitation of the thickness suddenly draping over the air.

 

Makoto takes on a form he believes will calm the human part of Izuru's mind just the slightest bit, his skinless, liquid-like appearance shedding to reveal bright fluffy fur. His jaws only require the slightest bit of morphing, the rest of his boundless form condensing itself as much as it can into a more comprehensible shell. His paws land onto the ground with a series of loud thuds, the woods far off crackling at the tremors from his impact onto the earth.

 

An immense, light hazel wolf sits before Kamukura, ears brushing against the clouds and tail circling his body twice before settling down at the base of his front paws. It stares down with three vertical eyes as wide as moons and as green as oak tree leaves in the summer. "But, Kamukura-kun." He starts, voice rumbling in time with the telltale signs of a fast approaching thunderstorm. "I must say that I find it quite strange of thee to attract me to this nameless moor when Kirigiri-san told me of its whereabouts."

 

"..." Kamukura opens mouth to speak, but then quickly snaps it shut. "... It was out of primal instincts I gained when Hope's Peak changed me into this being. I had sensed you, but I knew it not wise to confront you about it in a place where humans may overhear, so I attracted you here to talk."

 

Makoto huffs, eyes gazing down at the man with intense curiosity. "Then what is it that thou wishes to talk of, Kamukura-kun?"

 

They stare at one another a few moments before Izuru slowly lowers himself to one knee, bowing his head to the hazel wolf. It matters not what Izuru says, for his will is clear.

 

The moors returns to what it was hours before Makoto entered it. Bees buzz from flower to flower, a fox bounding through the short grass in chase of its latest meal. Birds tweet and trill as they take flight into the clear blue sky. No longer do two higher beings pervading the moor. Not an ounce of their existence within such a place is left.

 

Humans would find it quite strange that every living creature here possesses eyes as green as oak trees in the summertime, however. If they could ever enter this otherworldly moor.

**Author's Note:**

> Miiiiiiiight make more stuff with a similar premise. Maybe a lil series, that'd be fun.


End file.
